Warriors Fan edition, A New Land
by Cherry the Cherrified Kitten
Summary: This is kind of a new territory, like lake or forest. Except Tundra. Flame, and her brothers, Snow and Ice, venture through the cold woods for a place to build Snowclan. Credit to casrules401 For the name Gentlebreeze. Credit to many people, for many names.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Snow was wondering through the forest, he could hear his sister, Flame, and his brother, Ice, behind him. He finally found a large snow pile with a bit of a clearing in front of it. The snow pile had a small curve to it. Snow immediately started digging dens. Flame started too, but Ice stood there and watched silently. "Get off your paws and start digging!" Snow growled "How are we going to finish before sundown?" Ice gave out a growl and replied "Give me time, I need to warm my paws up!" Flame was purring with amusement, she loved seeing her brothers fight like this. "How about Ice makes his own clan? I mean, it would do him good to be leader of nothing." Flame said, now purring at her own joke. "I don't think I should leave you two, two cats can't run a clan!" Ice replied.  
Then Ice saw a shadowy figure lurking in the trees. He head towards it but before he could get under the trees, Snow called back to him, "Hey, I thought you were warming your paws up!" Snow then saw the figure and called out, "Who's there? Get out here now! We won't hurt you." The figure lurked out of the shadows and raised his head. "Hi, my name is Gold." Flame was amused to see someone not of her kin. "My name's Flame, the white cat beside me is Snow, and the lazy cat over there is Ice." She said. "Should I get my friends? They're all really nice." Gold replied. Snow answered right before Flame could, "We'd love that! We could use lots of help on Snowclan!" Flame glanced over at Snow, then back at Gold. "We better get ready for their arrival"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finally!" Flame said, jumping in the air with joy. "Snowclan is done!" She said. Then Gold walked out of the trees, signalling his friends to come in. Flame purred, admiring Gold's confidence as soon as he walked in the clearing. "Gold, who are your friends?" said a cat from the four Gold brought. "The one with the flame-coloured pelt is Flame, the white cat is Snow, and the silver cat is Ice." Gold answered, Flame and Snow greeted them, while Ice bowed his head respectfully. "Flame, Snow, Ice, These are my friends, Ginger, Frost, Black, and Fire." Flame knew the she-cats from the toms, Ginger and Frost were she-cats. While Black and Fire were toms.  
Flame and Snow showed them which den was which, except the warriors den, which Ice showed them by going to sleep. Flame learned Ginger was expecting kits, and that Frost knew how to be a medicine cat. Flame settled in for the night in the warriors den, the snow floor was nice underpaw, she knew it would freeze to ice. She soon fell asleep, but started dreaming of a cat, a cat with a turquoise shell pelt. She introduced herself, and learned this cat was Gentlebreeze, a medicine cat that used to live in a clan, which is destroyed. She refused to tell Flame the name of the clan. All she told her was that there was a cave, called Frozenmouth. She said if she went past the clan, she would find it. Not very far either, so when Flame woke up the next morning, she saw Snow strolling towards the highest point of the snow pile. She woke the other cats up, told them there was a meeting. They all yawned and slowly came out. Snow was about to call when he saw Flame got them already. He gave a friendly grin and started.  
"Today we all get real names. Before I start I ask Starclan to look down on us and help us. I will be known as Snowstar, leader. Flame, you will be known as Flamingfeather, may Starclan light your path. Ice, from now on, you will be known as Icestorm, may Starclan light your path. Ginger, from now on you will be known as Gingerpelt, may Starclan light your path. Black, from now on you will be known as Blackshadow, may Starclan light your path. Frost, from now on you will be known as Frostpetal, may Starclan light your path. Fire, from now on you will be known as Firespot, may Starclan light your path. Gold, from now on you will be known as Goldentail, may Starclan light your path." When Snowstar finished, he bowed his head, all the other cats did the same. To Snowstar's surprise, Gingerpelt went to the nursery, with Frostpetal behind her. A few minutes later, Frostpetal came out. "Gingerpelt has had her kits!" She announced.  
Firespot's eyes lit up, Flamingfeather could see he was the father. He said something to Blackshadow and darted towards the nursery, Blackshadow stood guard at the entrance. Frostpetal went in again to help Gingerpelt. Flamingfeather gave a grin, "Apprentices in six moons!" She thought, nearly jumping with joy. She knew Snowstar felt the same way, our clan is growing! Flamingfeather strolled over and waited for Firespot to come out, when he did, she gave him a friendly grin and went in. Three kits, two ginger, one gray. What confused Flamingfeather the most was that there was a gray cat, but neither the mother or father had any gray on them. Icestorm came in to help Frostpetal. Flamingfeather knew he knew lots about herbs, he wanted to be the medicine cat. Just then, Flamingfeather saw Icestorm do an admirer's glance to Frostpetal, She did one back. Flamingfeather saw the two becoming mates in an instant. She walked out and told Snowstar to go in, he nodded and went right in. Blackshadow switched places with Firespot. Goldentail waited to get in. Goldentail got in, and when he came out Flamingfeather was in the warriors den. He went in and lay his pelt against hers. She knew this was coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flamingfeather could feel Goldentail's pelt against hers very well now. His muzzle against hers. He had fell asleep before her, but now they're both awake, Flamingfeather could see the sky turn as orange as her pelt. She wanted to get up but she couldn't, Goldentail felt really soothing and relaxing. Then she remembered what Gentlebreeze told her, the cave! She wanted to rest but she couldn't. She muzzled Goldentail and got up. It was quiet all night, Frostpetal slept with Icestorm in the medicine den. She knew Frostpetal wasn't a medicine cat apprentice she just wanted to know Icestorm better. Flamingfeather went to Snowstar's den. She told him about the dream, just when she finished Icestorm burst in saying, "Snowstar! We have more cats at the camp, they have Firespot and Blackshadow surrounded!"  
Snowstar burst out of his den with Flamingfeather at his side. "Cats, why are you here?" He asked. A silver cat answered, "We're wondering why your here, that's what!" Before Snowstar could say anything, another silver cat came out from under the trees. "Frostbite, settle down, they're a new clan." He said, "Iceclan, back up!" he called. The cats backed off, Flamingfeather could see he was leader, she and Snowstar approached him. "Hello, I'm Snowstar, this is Flamingfeather." She bowed her head respectfully. "I'm guessing you leader of Iceclan?" she said. The cat nodded "I'm Icestar. Frostbite here is my deputy." Frostbite looked friendly now "Is Flamingfeather your deputy?" He asked. "No, we don't have one yet" Snowstar answered. "We have a medicine cat though, Icestorm!" Icestorm strolled over with pride. Flamingfeather nearly rolled her eyes. Icestorm bowed his head respectfully and said, "I'm not a full medicine cat yet, I have to visit The Glowing Ice." Icestar looked confused, and called his medicine cat, Pinefur. "Pinefur!" Pinefur came strolling across the clearing from his friend. He whispered something and went back to his friend. "Ok, Pinefur says he's heard of it, a cat told him in a dream. He doesn't know where it is though." Icestar said. "I don't know either." Icestorm replied. "I know! It's just straight that way!" Flamingfeather said, pointing towards the snow pile with her muzzle.  
"A cat named Gentlebreeze told me in a dream." She explained to the confused leader. "She said Icestorm had to travel there tonight, to become a full medicine cat." She could see Icestar signal his medicine cat back, he whispered something to him and flicked his tail in the direction of the snow pile. Just then, a clear white tom snuck into the clearing and slowly walked towards them. She nudged Snowstar and pointed her muzzle towards him. The tom froze as Snowstar and Flamingfeather approached him. "I-I mean no harm, m-my clan was curious on what's going on." The cat stuttered. "Hello, I'm Flamingfeather, this is Snowstar, and you're in Snowclan right now." She said, trying not to frighten him. She then noticed he was staring at her tail. She put it down so he couldn't see it. He then stood up straight. "I'm sorry, fire scares the fur off my back." The tom said. "Doesn't it scare us all?" Snowstar replied "Now, who are you?" "Cloudstar, leader of Cloudclan." Cloudstar replied, staring cautiously at Flamingfeather. Icestar and Frostbite came over and saw Cloudstar, trying to look brave. Flamingfeather could tell he was still scared, his fear scent was strong.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flamingfeather looked around the clearing. All she saw was cats. Talking, chatting, and asking questions. She didn't see Icestorm and Frostpetal. She wondered deeply where they were. Then she remembered how fond Icestorm was of Frostpetal. She knew he was in the medicine den. She didn't care anymore. She padded over to some warriors from the Iceclan and sat down. They didn't mind her at all, instead they welcomed her to their conversation. The cats were there from sunrise to sunhigh. Cloudstar had left right away, he said it would take him a bit to get back to his clan, he said it was on the mountain. She didn't mind he left so fast, in fact she was glad no one was scared of her. She knew that one other clan must lurk in the forest; she wished that she asked the other warriors. She knew the direction of their camp, but she decided to head in a diagonal from the snowpile. She darted through the trees, expecting to find another clan. Then when she didn't, she was stunned.  
"Great Starclan!" she gasped. Looking at what she found. She found a giant ice boulder. She clawed at it and broke a small hole big enough for a cat to go through. She walked in, it was hollow and there was a rock with an ice coat in the middle. She put her paw on the ice, and then jumped up. She ran back to camp, darting straight for Snowstar's den. She padded up the small hill to his den. She saw Icestorm talking with Snowstar when she came in. "Flamingfeather, what is it?" Snowstar asked. Huffing, she replied "I found a place you have to see." Snowstar looked confused, "How important is it? I'm trying to choose deputy." He replied glancing at Icestorm, who simply shook his head "It can wait, we need a deputy now." He said, looking at his paws. "Well, who are you thinking anyways?" She asked, curiously. "You'll see." He replied, strolling to the snowpile where he called meetings.  
"Cats of Snowclan, Gather Beneath me for a clan meeting." He called, looking down. Flamingfeather saw Gingerpelt nudge her kits out. Her long fur kept them warm. "Snowclan, I have made a decision on deputy. Blackshadow, do you accept the duties this can bring?" Snowstar announced. "I do." Blackshadow answered. Cheers came from the crowd, congratulating him. Flamingfeather bowed her head to him. Then she went to sleep. She dreamt of Gentlebreeze again, this time telling her the place she discovered was where the clans should meet when the moon is full. With a sacred truce that no harm happens then and there. She called this a Gathering. Gentlebreeze mentioned that leaders stand on the Ice Rock. This is what Flamingfeather discovered in the middle. Flamingfeather awoke quickly.  
She knew tonight was the gathering! She was so excited she could hardly wait! She wanted the day to pass as if it was a bird flying in the sky, but then she realised that Snowstar did not know of this. She rushed to his den and explained everything. He nodded and said, "Lead me there" He brought Icestorm along to see this. They both gasped in sync. "Is this what you wanted to show us last night?" Icestorm asked, stunned. "Yes, Snowstar what I told you this morning was mainly in the dream I had last night." She then explained the dream to Icestorm. "This could be when we meet the other clan!" She said excitedly. "What clan?" Icestorm and Snowstar asked. "I don't know, but I know it's out there." She replied, gazing over the tree tops. "I wonder of its name and the cats in it" She said.


End file.
